The present invention relates to a compressor stage for a gas turbine, a gas turbine having at least one such compressor stage, an aircraft engine having such a gas turbine, as well as a method for designing such a compressor stage and a method for designing a compressor of such a gas turbine, in particular, an aircraft engine.
Previously, compressor stages of gas turbines have been designed such that their choke point σ is always smaller than 5.16 minus 1.33 times the aspect ratio ARax, which is defined by the quotient between the average channel height h and the average chord length lax (σ≤−1.33·ARax+5.16).
The desire for reducing fuel consumption, in particular, however, increasingly leads to geometrically small compressors with high efficiency and high aerodynamic and mechanical load with short structural length.